


The Report Card

by Hiway202



Series: The Report Card [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Hiro is a genius, but don't tell anyone. He's managed to make it to 5th grade without anyone figuring out he's not just a normal kid, and he wants to keep it a secret. But then Hiro gets upset with the emphasis that everyone attaches to grades and he purposely brings home a terrible report card. Suddenly the attention he's avoided all his life is focused on him, and his secret is out.





	The Report Card

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a retelling of the children's book The Report Card by Andrew Clements, but with Big Hero 6 characters instead. You do not need to have read that to understand this one. The sequel that will come next is an original story that is completely my idea.

I sat on the late bus on this Friday afternoon. I am eleven years old and in fifth grade.

There were only about fifteen kids on the late bus because it was Friday. I sat near the back with my friend, Liz, and she kept pestering me.

"Come on, Hiro. I showed you my report card. I want to see if I beat you in math. Let me see what you got. Come on."

"No," I said. "No means no. I'm not opening it. I had to go to school everyday, and I had to sit there and take the tests and quizzes when they told me to. But I have a choice about when I look at my grades, and right now I choose not to. So ask me on Monday."

Liz is my best friend. But if any of her friends had been on the bus, she wouldn't be sitting anywhere near me. In fifth grade a girl's best friend isn't supposed to be a guy. And I think that is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard. It's so immature. Your best friend is the person you care about the most and who cares back just as much. And that's the way it is with me and Liz. It's not a girl-boy thing. It's just a fact.

Liz was persistent. She'd been having a hard time with her schoolwork for the past ten weeks, and she was obsessed with grades. So she wouldn't shut up about my report card. On and on. And our bus ride home took half an hour.

"Come on, Hiro. It's not fair. You know what I got, but I don't know what you got. I want to see your grades."

Another fact: Sometimes no doesn't mean no forever. There was only about a block to go (but with this San Fransokyo traffic that might take forever) before we got to our bus stop, and I couldn't stand Liz's whining another second. Besides, the truth is, I was dying to know my math grade. I was sure about my grades in all the other subjects, but I'm pretty sure I messed up in math. So I pulled my report card out of my backpack and handed it to Liz. I didn't even care that my whole name was printed on the label: Hiro Kazuki Hamada.

"This is your prize for being the most annoying person in the world."

"Awesome!" Liz said, and she had those grades out faster than a jackrabbit can run.

Then, her face went blank. And her mouth dropped open. And she couldn't speak. Or take a breath. Finally, she said, "No way, Hiro! These can't be right! Mr. Lillie...and Mrs. Butterfield...and everyone! These are the wrong grades!"

I ignored her amazement. I said, "Just tell me what I got in math."

She scanned the page. "You-you got a C."

"Darn it!" I said, kicking the seat in front of us. "I knew it! A lousy C! How could I be so stupid?"

Liz was wishing she hadn't begged to see my grades. She gulped and said, "Uh, Hiro? I hate to tell you this, but your other grades are-" I cut her off.

"I know what they are." Liz was completely confused. She said, "But, but if you know what the others are, then why are you so mad about the C in math. Because the others are...Ds! You got a D in everything! All Ds. Except for that one C."

"Darn it!" I said again. "Math!"

Liz didn't know what to say. "But...but math is your best grade," and because she needed reassuring she said, "because a C is better that a D, right?"

I held my tongue. Then I said more that I should have:

"Not always. A C is not better if you are trying to get a D."

That really confused Liz. And I didn't want her to have time to think about it, so I snatched my report card back and said, "So what did you get in math?"

I already knew the answer to that question because I'd already seen Liz's report card and math is the subject she always tries the hardest in. Liz said, "I-I got an A."

"And is that the grade you were trying to get?" I asked her. She squinted at me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then you got what you were trying for and that's good. That's a good grade."

"Uh, thanks?"

We got off the bus at the corner and started walking along the street to our houses. Liz didn't say another word.

I could tell she was worried about my grades. And that was just like her, to be worried about someone else. That's why it's a good thing Liz has someone like me looking after her.

Because I had gotten those Ds on purpose. I had meant to get all Ds. And those Ds were going to get me in big trouble.

But I didn't care about that.

I had gotten those Ds for Liz.


End file.
